marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jerry Sledge (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Unnamed mother, Carl Creel (father) Mary MacPherran (aka Titania, Step-Mother), Rockwell "Rocky" Davis (Hi-Llite) (2nd cousin) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = Unknown, but presumably at least High School level or equivalent | Origin = Human Mutate who although born before Carl Creel received his powers, came into physical contact with his father in recent years, and gained similar powers through some unknown mechanism | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Alex Maleev | First = Mighty Avengers #13 | Quotation = Yo-Yo, this piece of %#^@ is Crusher Creel...the Absorbing Man. My father. | Speaker = Jerry Sledge | QuoteSource = Secret Warriors Vol 1 12 | HistoryText = Early Life Jerry Sledge is the biological son of Carl "Crusher" Creel better known as the Absorbing Man. His mother was attacked and raped by the criminal, leaving her injured but alive. She however became pregnant but decided to raise the child alone. One day, Creel returned having learned of his son and broke out of a supermax prison. However the reunion was less than ideal, Jerry tried to defend his mother. When the two touched, Jerry gained the same powers as his father. Secret Warriors Before the Skrulls' Secret Invasion started, Nick Fury tasked Daisy Johnson with recruiting select individuals that he had files on for what would become his secret strike force team. As a member of the "Secret Warriors" he was given the codename Stonewall and was trained alongside Yo-Yo Rodriguez, Phobos, Hellfire, and Sebastian Druid. One of the first missions was to take out the Dard'van the religious sect of the Skrulls leading the invasion. They work with the remaining heroes not replaced by Skrulls. Stonewall and the team have a final showdown with the Skrulls in Central Park . The heroes win and the Skrulls are banished from Earth. After the battle Stonewall and the team struggle to deal with the fallout of the invasion. Fury's Secret Warriors are sent to an old S.H.I.E.L.D. base in Texas to observe activity there. They discover Hydra operatives there. In defiance of their orders to observe only, Slingshot, The Druid, and Stonewall engage the terrorists. During a meal Phobos then revealed to the team that he can see the future and prophesies about each member including Slingshot will get hurt but Stonewall will care for her. When Daisy led the "Secret Warriors" in an engagement against The Gorgon (a thought-to-be-dead member of Hydra), the prophecy came true Yo Yo Rodriguez was severely injured, which evoked a powerful emotional response from Jerry that caused him to manifest his transmutation powers for the first time. Jerry stayed alongside her throughout the ordeal to make sure she was safe and encourage her subsequent recovery. The team left them to find a new recruit. Daisy need Jerry back on the team so she lied to him telling him that Yo Yo would be fine, but also convinced him to take his revenge. Stonewall confronted Gorgon. Gorgon respond by slashing him across the chest and expressing his disappointment that he couldn't show much more; Stonewall becomes a stone giant, proving he is better than that , but Gorgon escaped. In a later battle with Ares, Stonewall's powers were put to the test. Ares buried his axe deep in his chest and Stonewall was successfully able to absorb the properties of the enchanted blade. Afterwards, he only had minor injuries and was able to stay active on the team. Jerry took Yo-Yo home to San Juan, Puerto Rico to meet with her mother. However she was hesitant to meet her mother due to her prosthetic hands. Nonetheless, Jerry forced her to do it. When she knocked on the front door, she reluctantly says hi to her mother. As the two returned home via Florida, Jerry tried to teach Yo Yo how to drive. However, the latter convinces him to see his father at the Lacoochee supermax prison. However, Yo-Yo began to regret convincing him when he tells her that he was born before his father got his powers. Back at the base the team was debriefed on a new mission as Druid was sent home. In Providence, Fury's Secret Base #21, the team played cards. When both he and Hellfire made unhappy comments towards Quake for dismissing Druid, she admitted that Fury didn't think he was good enough. However, Stonewall is completely opposed to this, commenting about how seeing his father reminded him of how damaged and alone he's been. But because of Fury, they all have a purpose and they should be working as a family. Everyone but Phobos votes for bringing Druid back. Phobos explains that he's a pragmatist and Fury wouldn't care. Nonetheless, Quake decides to do it anyway. Final Battle With Hydra Jerry and the team are taken to Heaven's Hell, a secret base in orbit. There, Fury explained the plan for the main team to hit Hydra, while the other teams take on the last Leviathan bases. Using Eden's portal they traveled to Gehenna, where they attempt to blow it up, but they were expected. And worse, the bomb was armed. Baron von Strucker had the team cornered but Fury's respond was with three bullets to the head. With the timer on their bomb near the end of its countdown, the Secret Warriors are forced to flee. Shocked at the death of Phobos at the hands of Gorgon, Daisy brought down the entire cavern around them while the team retreated. However working together they are able to defeat Gorgon. Jerry reunites with the team and joined up with Team Black and the Howling Commandos. | Powers = Superhuman Strength: Stonewall possesses superhuman strength that is present even when he is not absorbing the properties of elements. The exact limits are unknown but are presumably augmented when absorbing elemental properties in a manner similar to his father Carl Creel. Superhuman Durability: Although the exact level of durability is unknown, his body is more resilient to injury than normal and can withstand the rigors of combat with superhuman foes and can support his feats of superhuman strength. Omni-Morph Duplication: Stonewall is capable of absorbing the properties of any element he touches in a manner similar to his father Carl Creel. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Rock Body Category:Size Alteration Category:Matter Absorption Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Asgardian Magic Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Homosexual Characters